


hers

by nastyboy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyboy/pseuds/nastyboy
Summary: These were the moments that made Geralt truly thankful for Yennefer, and the fact that she is his just as much as he is hers.





	hers

Yennefer is effortlessly confidence as she strides into the room. Her hair cascades over her slim shoulders, nearly long enough to cover her bare breasts and shining an impossibly inky black. It bounces lightly, dark waves framing her face while she saunters toward the bed. Her features are cut sharp by the yellowed candle light, but it only adds to her beauty. Her chest is rounded and soft, and her nipples perk toward the ground with their weight. Her hips swing with her steps, and Geralt is uncertain whether it’s for his benefit or simply her natural sway, but his eyes are drawn to them like a moth to flame either way. Straps cut over the swell of them, just beneath the bone, a deep mauve that matches her eyes, yet contrasts the paleness of her skin. Geralt’s gaze roves along the dyed leather straps as she detours from the bed to dig through a chest beside her desk, they carve a beautiful path around her thighs and her ass, converging on a silver ring at her front that matched the buckles on her sides. When Yennefer straightens, there is an elegant, double headed glass phallus in one hand and their lavender scented lubricant in the other.

These were the moments that made Geralt truly thankful for Yennefer, and the fact that she is his just as much as he is hers. 

Geralt meets her eyes, observing the raw heat brightening her dark violets, and feeling his cunt pulse in return. He knows that she’ll find him already slick when she spreads his legs, just from watching her; all arrogance and sensuality in every movement, owning their bedroom and owning him with ease. She secures the glass cock as hers with long, sure fingers, and a soft breath on her lips. There is a brief moment where she rolls her hips into the air, assuring that her control was unchanging with the new weight between her legs.

She kneels at the end of the bed, shoulders relaxed back, one hand propped on her hip as she appraises Geralt. He is pinned to the silken sheets under her molten gaze, his hair strewn bright against the black feather pillows. Yennefer’s movements are unhurried as she approaches him, hands running up his legs when she is just close enough like she cannot wait to touch him. He unconsciously parts them under her touch. A smirk plays over her lips, and her hands wraps over his thighs, unceremoniously dragging him to lay flat against the bed with his legs splayed open, a pleased hum exhaled at the show of latent strength. Geralt lets his arms come up over his head, stretching his torso, and comfortably letting his legs fall further open.

Yennefer hums another pleased sound at the sight, hands massaging up the insides of his thighs, dangerously close to his cunt, before she calmly slides them back down instead of touching him. She keeps this up, teasing him with occasional scratches of her nails when he’s lulling sleepily into her hands. Geralt releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding as his anticipation drops, and shudders as he smells her arousal mixing with his own.

“Yen,” His voice is low, a rumble in his chest, and her smirk only grows at the sound. Geralt wants to hide from her intensely hungry gaze, and ride out whatever pleasure she brings, but he can’t. She wants to see him, hear him as she pleasures him, but the feeling of her eyes on him after so long is always so heady that he nearly forgets. He grips the pillows above his head to resist the urge to cover his face. “ Yennefer. Touch me.” 

She doesn’t respond, simply keeps the steady motion of her hands along his thighs; just fast enough to make his breath pick up, yet slow enough to make him want to squirm under her. Her hand brushes past his hip, on up his waist to cup the swell of his breast. Her hand is still, an unasked question hanging between them. An affirmative plea leaves his lips, and her hand squeezes, thumb flicking over his left nipple. She leans in to leave wet kisses in a trail over his collar bones until she ducks down to his other nipple. They had already hardened with the draft in the room as he was waiting for her, but now under her thumb and tongue they peak further. His chest flushes red with the attention, nipples growing more sensitive as she bothers them. He can feel the air cooling the slick leaking steadily from him, and a soft flush spills over his cheeks. Yennefer’s right hand cups the crease between his cunt and his thigh, right thumb tracing too gently around his clit.

“What do you want, my wolf? What are you hungry for?” She laughs, and he whines, hips canting up as she sinks her teeth into his areola. He hopes she won’t make him say anything more. Her thumb caresses him, spreading his wetness over his hairy labia, and ghosting into his entrance. She doesn’t have to ask for him to know he must say something for her to continue. 

“Fuck, Yen— fingers, your fingers— in me, please.” Yennefer continues gazing at him for a long moment then finally relents, two of the fingers on her hand trailing through his ample wetness to slide entirely into him. Geralt’s head drops back, a hushed moan pushing from his throat. Her fingers are too slender to stretch him much when he’s this aroused, but it’s still so nice to have something in him. Her hands are so deft as well, curling along all the right spots inside him. The hand still playing with his clit presses down, spreading his legs a bit wider and rubbing directly over his fat clit, catching the extra sensitive underside.

Geralt gasps, “Oh— Yennefer. Yen, I— Yen—!” 

__Yennefer’s hands are suddenly gone, though her lips are still grazing the underside of his breast. Her hands come to hold his legs apart by his knees, and delicately massaging them instead of continuing to bring him off. Geralt’s head is swimming with confusion and lust, his hips jumping gracelessly as he seeks out the contact he wants. His cunt throbs, his climax receding into the background as Geralt just breathes. Eventually, he levers his head up, meeting Yennefers eyes. He groans at the mischief sparkling in them._ _

__“Tonight, I want you to warn me whenever you are close. I can read your body well enough, but I want to hear you say it. Hm?” Her lips curve when he only groans again, but she waits patiently._ _

__“Hm, okay,” Geralt wiggles around a bit, settling more comfortably on the bed. Yennefer leans over him, kissing him soundly while she takes a pillow from the pile against the headboard. She pinches his thigh softly so he lifts his hips, and slips the pillow under them. Geralt lets his head drop back again, idly weaving a hand into his hair to tug and tangle. Yennefer’s plush lips suck hickies along his jawline as she uncorks the gel, lavender pervading the air and mixing nicely with the musk of their arousal. Her mouth trails over his shoulders again, smooching her way to graze her teeth over his already sensitive nipple. A moaning whine bubbles out of Geralt at the pleasurable edge of pain._ _

__Geralt arches off the bed into Yennefer as a gelled hand settles low on his stomach, leaving a smeared handprint in its wake when she trails it down. She wipes her fingers over him, mixing the thick lube and his precum into a sticky mess. Yen slips two fingers into him to the first knuckle, spreading them apart to stretch him teasingly before adding a third as well. He shudders at the feeling, gripping the slats of the headboard so he can shift down onto her fingers. She reads his movements, moving with him so her fingers stay barely in him, tugging at his entrance. He whines again, and she lifts up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth._ _

__She plunges all three fingers into him suddenly, sloppy with viscous gel, and rubbing consistently against his sweet spot as she presses them in and out. Geralt groans breathlessly, hips jerking uncontrollably into the sensation. Her thrusts are smooth and even, causing pleasure to ripple through him, a counterpoint to the sharp nibbles she leaves down his neck and chest, teeth digging into the thin skin of his collarbone as she sucks dark marks. Her littlest finger slides in effortlessly with the rest on her next thrust, allowing her fingers to sink deeper, and her thumb to pay plentiful attention to his clit._ _

__He feels his orgasm tightening his guts, “Oh, Yen, I’m _close _. I’m gonna— gonna,” Her hands are gone again before he finishes speaking, cupping his calves and squeezing them as his hips wiggle in disappointment. He bites his lip to stifle another whine, taking deep breaths instead, and running a hand through his hair. Geralt suddenly isn’t sure how much of this sweet, unfamiliar torture he can take.___ _

____ _ _

____Yennefer is ecstatic with a mix of glee and lust. She continues to break him apart for hours, working him up and soothing him back down until he’s calling out at nearly every touch. Until he is too worked up for her to do much more than lightly caress her hands along his thighs, She hums, wiping some sweat from his forehead, and angling his head to lock eyes with her._ _ _ _

____“Geralt, how are you doing?”_ _ _ _

____“I’ve been better.” He croaks with a withering glare._ _ _ _

____“Do you need anything?” She mocks, scooping more gel from the container, and casually lubing up her glass cock. Geralt lets out a soft breath, having forgotten that she had that strapped on during their foreplay. She taps the tip with her forefinger, a thin, white frost coating the phallus in a slow crawl. She shudders, a moan falling from her lips as the glass cools within her._ _ _ _

____“I _need_ you to get me off. With that in me.” Yennefer laughs again, pulling one of Geralt’s legs over her shoulder while securing the other round her hip. She leans forward, teasing the head of her cock against Geralt. He jolts at the cool sensation then pushes down onto her with a moan, head tossing back at the contact. The head spreads him open, dipping in, but not quite penetrating him. He frowns, reaching around Yennefer to grab her ass, and she laughs, shoving forward so the head pops in. The cold charm she cast feels heavenly, and he clenches involuntarily as the shaft presses in sluggishly. ___ _

______They both moan when Yennefer bottoms out. Her cock fills him up perfectly, just long enough, thick enough to give him that almost too full feeling, to burn with the stretch even though she’s been fingering him all night. Geralt is trembling, already so close to edge just from having her inside him, just from the cool press against achingly hot walls. He flattens his head back, tilting his hips up off the pillow to encourage her to thrust, and she does. She pulls halfway out, rolling back in a smooth, controlled movements that have Geralt groaning out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yennefer fucks him, like always, with long, hard thrusts designed to pick him apart below her. She braces one hand on his hip, fingers pressing bruises into the crease of his hip and the skin of his ass, the other trailing up to pluck at his nipples, twisting them to make him clench up around her. His breath catches at how the clench just makes it feel better when she fucks in. Every thrust comes with a wet squelch that makes his face heat, the copious amount of thick gel and his own arousal combining into a wet mess dribbling onto the sheets below._ _ _ _ _ _

______Geralt would be embarrassed by how fast his orgasm coils in his gut, but he can’t be bothered when she’s been teasing him to the edge and back all night. His legs tremble harder where they’re thrown around her, and his head fogs over with lust. He forces his eyes open, gaze roving over Yennefer above him. She’s up on her knees, abdomen flexing as she grinds into Geralt. Her ears and her shoulders suffuse a rose pink, flush and candle light making her skin glow under his ogling. Her mouth is hanging open, gaping around her inaudible moans while she watches him through sultrily hooded eyes. She shallows her thrusts into grinds, working to get herself off as much as she is Geralt, now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yen, _please_ , I’m so— _so close_.”_____ _

__________The hand on Geralt’s hip slips between his legs, rolling his slick, swollen clit under her skillful fingers to make him finally pull taut. He’s distantly aware that his eyes are open, but he’s not seeing anything in front of him as his climax washes ecstasy through his limbs. His back arches hard, hips jerking against hers with each wave of pleasure. It goes on seemingly forever, leaving Geralt’s cunt aching with the force of it, sore and throbbing with his heartbeat. Yennefer keeps fucking him through it until she stills above him with her own orgasm. She shudders, rocking slower now, her chin to her chest while her hair curtains down to brush Geralt’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he comes to, his chest is heaving with hiccups, and Yennefer is sliding his leg off her shoulder. She carefully pulls back, making Geralt shiver and clench up with oversensitivity. He brings a hand down to cup over his vulva, rolling his hips down against his palm as his jaw drops open at the bittersweet aftershocks. It feels like too much and not enough. He slips two fingers into himself, curling them so his callouses rub harshly against his walls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hm, greedy wolf.” Yennefer murmurs, unbuckling the straps of her harness as she watches him lazily finger himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yen, kiss me,” She gives him a tiny smile, pecking his cheek before gracefully getting up from the bed. Geralt wants to whine, but he moans loudly instead as he adds a third and fourth finger. Yennefer cleans off the glass phallus and the harness with a rag soaked in warm water, taking her time as she listens to the sloppy sounds of Geralt masturbating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yennefer,” She glances over her shoulder, leering as his finger thrust faster under her attention, his free hand circling around his clit. She takes pity on him when he groans her name out. She joins him on the bed, pressing her soft curves along his side, and locking lips with him. Her tongue delves into his mouth, tangling with his and muffling his moans as her fingers lace with his over his clit. She quicken his strokes, letting him tuck his face into her neck as another climax barrels through him. His cunt flutters around his own fingers while his legs jerk, clamping shut around their hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yennefer doesn’t let up, keeping their fingers running along his clit until he’s quivering like a leaf in the wind. His pants are harsh and hot against her neck, like the air’s been knocked entirely out of him. She coos in his ear as he comes down, laying tender kisses along his sweaty hairline. Geralt breaths slowly, pulling his fingers out of his sticky cunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bath?” Yennefer offers. Geralt squeezes his thighs together, feeling the mess between them with a grimace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes. Why did you use so much of the gel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hm, you were wet enough that it wasn't necessary,” She states, “But I know the sound arouses you so…” Her hand wiggles between Geralt’s closed thighs, fingers trailing through the mess there. Geralt whines as she brushes over his sore clit, batting her hand away from his vulva. He tosses an arm over his face, relaxing into the blanket under him as she slides off the bed, this time to prepare a bath for them both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Look what the cat dragged in; me, a new year, and the same old, self indulgent smut fics.


End file.
